A typical task of a dental laboratory is, in addition to the creation of dental prostheses, the repair of defective dental prostheses or adding to an existing dental prosthesis, for example, by servicing new defects in a jaw. A typical case is the replacement of one or more broken brackets in a model casting. The complication in this case is, in particular, the subsequent estimation of the original insertion axis of the partial prosthesis. This step is, however, necessary both for repairs as well as for supplemental work in order to guarantee a correct undercut depth for already existing brackets and for added brackets and/or areas, and to ensure that parts, like counter brackets and guide brackets, do not have any undercut depths.
The object of the present invention is to refine the prior art and to provide a simple and reliable method to repair or adjust dental partial prostheses.